


Awakening The Morning Demon

by MidNightWriter24



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Developing Friendships, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Genderbending, Humor, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Male Rivals (Yandere Simulator), Other, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidNightWriter24/pseuds/MidNightWriter24
Summary: This is a rewrite of the last portion of Chapter 6: Not My Valentine of JinkazuVaSage05’s Rivals Are My Friends fic! Please go read it, it’s really amazing!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Awakening The Morning Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JinkazuVaSage05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkazuVaSage05/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rivals Are My Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248531) by [JinkazuVaSage05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkazuVaSage05/pseuds/JinkazuVaSage05). 



> Basically I wanted to see Kizano try and deal with, in Hanako’s words, morning demon Osano. Text in italics is from the original chapter, otherwise it's from me.

_ Hanako starts to stir awake on the soft bed he was laying on, groaning at the bright sunlight beaming straight into his eyes. He yawns and sits up, rubbing the sleep out his eyes to see the room he was in and immediately knew it wasn't his room as it was very big and painted purple with splashes of red. _

_ This was Kizano's room, meaning Hanako was here all day yesterday and didn't go home yesterday, meaning he spent the night. Hanako then asked himself the question, 'Does this count as a sleepover even though this wasn't planned to end as a sleepover?' which the question was shrugged off and marked as a 'yes' as a sleepover was a sleepover in Hanako's eyes no matter the situation. He rubs his hands over the red satin sheets on the soft and spacious canopy bed, but stops once he looks over on the other side of the bed and had to bite back his school girl giggles at the sight.  _

Truly the bed was spacious enough to the point that it could not only fit Hanako, which wasn’t saying much as he wasn’t the biggest kid, but three other patrons who looked absolutely wrecked. Especially Kizano, who’s previously curled purple hair was now a bird’s nest and his makeup was smudged beyond repair. Osano was sprawled on his side, looking much the same as he did anytime he was asleep, except Hanako debated whether or not to wipe the red smudge off his cheek and risk waking him up. Lastly Amao, who was at least semi-presentable if there was the chance someone came knocking at the door and someone had to answer, had an arm flung over his eyes to presumably shield them from the sunlight. 

Hanako checks his pockets for his phone, which was thankfully not dead, and snapped a few pictures of the sleeping trio. He’d gotten back into the habit of taking pictures again to capture important moments. “This is so totally going into the friendship scrapbook.

The ravanette saves them to the album marked ‘Friends!’ so he could print them out at home later, and went stiff when he heard a groan and someone stirring. He froze, as it could possibly be the demon Osano, but relaxed when he heard Amao’s gentle but bone-tired voice. “Hanako, Cupcake…” 

“Ah! Amao, you’re awake~! Good morning~!” 

“Yes, yes, morning, Hanako, could you please, with a cherry on top, keep your voice down? My head is killing me.” Amao removed his arm from where it was flung over his face, and cracked his eyelids open, immediately closing them with a wince as he turned away from the windows allowing blinding sunlight to filter in. Now he knows how people feel when they say they’re always ‘blinded by his smile’. “...I don’t think that was cider you gave me yesterday, Hanako.”

“You said your head hurts, maybe I can find some aspirin for you.” Hanako whispered, getting off the bed and searching for his shoes. “I can look in Kizano’s bathroom.” 

“Third bathroom…” The actor’s scratchy voice says loudly, almost immediately getting interrupted by a loud hiss from Hanako and Amao. “What?” 

“Quieter! You really, really don’t want to wake up the morning demon Osano!” Hanako whisper-yelled, flailing his arms around for emphasis. 

“He can’t possibly be that bad, Darling.” Kizano continues, lazily waving at his bedroom door and giving unenthusiastic directions. “...third bathroom on the right, you can’t miss it. Um, second or third, possibly first shelf inside the mirror…” 

“It’s your funeral.” Hanako whispered, before scurrying away on his highly important quest to find aspirin, and leaving the room in morning hungover silence.

“Amao, that was champagne we drank last night. You had quite a bit, I daresay I was impressed.” Kizano commented, breaking the silence.

“You seriously have a death wish, don’t you?” Amao whispered.

“You too? Come on, he really can’t be that bad.” Kizano studied the sleeping form of Osano, before continuing. “He does look better without that ever-present scowl though. Almost… cute.” 

“Huh. Usually when Hanako drags me over to his house we can’t see his face, just a blanket-covered lump.” Amao observed.

“Somehow, I’m not surprised.” Kizano snarked, before poking Osano rudely in the side. “Wake up, peasant!” 

“Sunobu, get your hand off me before I chop it off and feed it to you. Why the fuck is everyone so god-dammed LOUD. Loud motherfuckers get their vocal cords ripped out and stuffed into their loud fucking mouths for NOT SHUTTING UP.” Osano swore, opening his eyes and directing a glare at the purple-haired nuisance disturbing his sleep.

“Yeesh. You weren’t kidding.” Kizano said, taken aback. Osano was usually rude, but not to that extent.

“Hanako and I tried to warn you.” Amao replied.

“Both of you shut it! Why the hell are you even awake at… 6:20 in the morning?!”

“You quiet down, peasant! I can feel another migraine approaching from your voice alone!” 

“Then you shouldn’t have been so fucking loud then, princess!” 

“Well!” Kizano huffed indignantly.

_ “So Amao, partied a little too hard last night?” Osano teased, looking back at the brunette. _

_ “We weren’t supposed to be drinking yet, Osano…” Amao states, coming off as more of a whine. We’re not even 18 yet.” _

_ "We're of legal age somewhere in the world." Osano responds in a nonchalant manner. _

_ "What am I going to tell my parents? Oh god my mom will have a heart attack!" _

_ "For christ sake, Amao!" Osano snaps and props himself up by his elbows, "You drank some champagne--well you actually had like 7 glasses--but you drank a little alcohol. Every kid has drunk some form of liquor by our age, hell even Hanako had something. You're making it sound like you did a few lines of cocaine and participated in an orgy or something." Osano went silent for a moment before laying back down as the room started to spin again, "Besides, what your parents don't know, won’t hurt them." _

_ "They will ask where I was all night." Amao uncovers his eyes and stares out the window as the events of the night before started coming in like slow flood. Everything stopped after he fell asleep at some point and woke up in Kizano's bed the next, but he does--strangely--vividly remember their little admire game. "So Osano," he looked over his shoulder at the orange haired boy, "you like my cooking?" _

_ It was his turn to tease his friend who turned a bit red. "Baka, you actually remember that?" Osano hopes for a 'no' but gets a nod saying 'yes'. "Yeah...I like your cooking." _

_ "And Hanako thinks I have a nice smile?" _

_ "Everyone thinks you have a nice smile." _

_ "Even you?" _

_ "....yes, I do think you have a nice smile." _

_ "Aww," Amao fully turns over at that, making Osnao groan at the action. "That's so sweet." _

_ "Osano, Amao, Darlings," Kizano finally speaks again as he was quiet through the entire conversation. "If this little scene of romanticism goes any further, I will suggest you take it to the guest room three rooms down as I don't want to hear or see anything that might follow." _

_ Osano turns red at the implication and Amao simply laughs. "Shut up, Sunobu! You always have to make things weird or...or sexual then what they need to be." _

“Found it~!” Hanako popped back up with the bottle of aspirin.

“Joy.” Osano dumped a couple into his palm, before leaving the room.

“Did anyone tell him about the red smudge on his cheek?” Hanako said after checking to make sure Osano was out of earshot.

“Definitely not, do you think I have a death wish?” Kizano said incredulously. 

“Maybe he won’t notice?” Hanako stated optimistically. A loud screech was heard from down the hall, followed by a long string of expletives. 

“SUNOBU YOU BETTER NOT HAVE KISSED ME WITH YOUR BRIGHT-ASS LIPSTICK!” 

“Aaand he noticed.” Amao sighed. “You better run, Kizano.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, pretty please check out Rivals Are My Friends by JinkazuVaSage05 if you liked this!


End file.
